Wakacje na Baker Street
by IloveVaffles
Summary: Na Baker Street przyjeżdża na wakacje piętnastoletnia siostrzenica pani Hudson. I jak to na Baker Street-będzie się działo...
1. Rozdział 1

Rozdział 1

Kate Elisson nieprzytomnym wzrokiem rozejrzała się dookoła. Znajdowała się w hali przylotów na lotnisku Heathtrow. Była przeraźliwie zmęczona po dwunastogodzinnym locie- marzyła tylko o tym, by rzucić się na łóżko i spać, spać kilkanaście godzin bez przerwy.

W tłumie na lotnisku nie widziała swojej ciotki. Jej uwagę przykuł za to dość niski mężczyzna o blond włosach ubrany w parkę. Trzymał tabliczkę z jej imieniem i nazwiskiem. Nieco zdziwiona, podeszła do niego, ciągnąc za sobą dużą czerwoną walizkę na kółkach.

-Ty musisz być Kate. Jestem John Watson.-mężczyzna wyciągnął rękę. Kate ją uścisnęła.

-Gdzie jest moja ciotka? -spytała zaspana dziewczyna

-Wysłała mnie, bym po ciebie przyjechał. Daj, wezmę to-wziął od niej walizkę-Złapmy taksówkę.

Wyszli przed budynek lotniska. Na zewnątrz było zimno i padał deszcz. Kate zadrżała. Miała na sobie bluzkę na ramiączkach i krótkie spodenki- gdy wylatywała z Florydy było ponad trzydzieści stopni. Powinna była o tym pomyśleć. Na szczęście w walizce miała cieplejsze ubrania, w sam raz na angielską pogodę.

Anglia. Jej ziemia obiecana. Od kilku lat Kate błagała rodziców, by pozwolili jej przyjechać do Londynu. Lecz oni ciągle mówili nie- ,,nie mamy pieniędzy, jesteś jeszcze za młoda by lecieć sama samolotem, ciotka akurat choruje… '' Lecz w tym roku się zgodzili. Postawili tylko jeden warunek- aby spędzić wakacje w Anglii, dziewczyna musiała mieć co najmniej czwórkę z chemii. Kate nigdy nie lubiła tego przedmiotu, jednak dla Londynu była zdecydowana zrobić wszystko. Wysiłek opłacił się. Dziewczyna uśmiechnęła się, gdy przypomniała sobie reakcję rodziców na nie na czwórkę, lecz piątkę! Piątkę z chemii.

Nadjechała taksówka. John otworzył Kate drzwi, wsadził jej walizkę do bagażnika, po czym wsiadł i podał adres. Samochód ruszył.

Nastolatka obawiała się trochę tych wakacji. Marie Hudson była siostrą cioteczną jej taty. Była dość starszą, samotną kobietą. Mieszkała w Londynie na Baker Street- Kate znała ten adres z kopert. Jej rodzina utrzymywała z ciotką kontakt- pisała listy, od czasu do czasu dzwoniła, jednak na żywo Kate spotkała ciotkę tylko raz. To było Boże Narodzenie, dziewczyna miała wtedy z osiem lat. Marie Hudson przyleciała wtedy ze swoim mężem, który rok później został skazany na śmierć. Dziewczyna pamiętała, że dostała wtedy na Gwiazdkę lalkę. Porcelanową. Nazwała ją Rosie.

Droga na Baker Street nie zajęła zbyt wiele czasu. Już po kilkunastu minutach Kate była obejmowana przez osobę, której praktycznie nie znała a w której domu miała spędzić dwa miesiące wakacji.

-Och, Kate!- ciotka w końcu puściła swoją siostrzenicą i obrzuciła ją zachwyconym spojrzeniem- Jak ty urosłaś! Ale jesteś zdecydowanie za chuda. Nie karmią cię tam?

John wniósł walizkę i postawił ją z hukiem.

-Dziewczyno, co tym tam nosisz? -spytał z rozbawieniem

-Taki świat z tyloma tobołami! -ciotka załamała ręce, kręcąc się jak fryga- John, upiekłam szarlotkę. W kuchni na blacie. Może się skusi.

-Wątpię. Raczej nie zje nic, dopóki nie rozwiąże sprawy.

-Ale on musi coś jeść!

-Gdy jest głodny, lepiej mu się myśli-mężczyzna westchnął i przewrócił oczami-Naprawdę się o niego martwię, nie je od trzech dni, może zasłabnąć…

-Przepraszam… -wtrąciła Kate- Ale o kim mowa?

John i pani Hudson popatrzyli na siebie i uśmiechnęli się, rozbawieni.

-Ech… Taki jeden idiota… -odparł Watson

-Genialny idiota!- z góry rozległ się krzyk.-Chodź tutaj, John!

Mężczyzna chwycił ciasto, uśmiechnął się i poszedł na górę.

-Kim jest ten genialny idiota? -spytała dziewczyna patrząc na zegarek. Dochodziła godzina dwudziesta. Czyli w Panama City była… Piętnasta? Nastolatka nie miała siły, ani ochoty liczyć. W końcu były wakacje.

-To Sherlock, razem z Johnem wynajmują mieszkanie na górze. Wspaniały człowiek, gdy ma coś do roboty. Zapoznam cię z nim, jeśli chcesz.-kobieta zamknęła drzwi na zasuwkę.- Zjesz coś i spać.-powiedziała stanowczo.-Pościeliłam ci łóżko w dziupli. No, znaczy w małym pokoju. Tak go nazywam, bo… Sama zresztą zobaczysz. Dobrze się czujesz?

Kate zamrugała oczami

-Mogę się wykąpać?

Ciotka, wylewając z siebie potoki słów, zaprowadziła dziewczynę do wyłożonej starymi kafelkami łazienki i dobrodusznie poklepała po ramieniu, radząc, aby zrobiła sobie gorącą kąpiel.

-Tutaj masz mydło, tu czysty ręcznik, szampon i szlafrok. Pójdę zrobić kolację. Jest późno, więc jakąś lekką. Lubisz twarożek?

Dziewczyna pokiwała głową. Ciotka zakręciła się i wyszła z łazienki.

Wylegując się w wannie, Kate miała wrażenie, że słyszy strzały z pistoletu. Poderwała głowę. Dźwięki dochodziły z góry, po chwili jednak ustały. ,,Pewnie mi się zdawało" -pomyślała dziewczyna i wyjęła korek.

Kuchnia była mała, ledwie mieściły się w niej dwie osoby. Meble były nudne i byle jakie- niemrawy, socjalistyczny kredens, dwa pociągnięte zieloną farbą olejną taborety, stolik przykryty kraciastą serwetą. Przy nim siedziała pani Hudson, która właśnie skończyła rozmowę przez telefon.

-Zadzwoniłam właśnie do twoich rodziców. U nich wszystko w porządku, pozdrawiają cię- podsunęła swojej siostrzenicy talerz z kanapkami.-Bidulka, zmęczyłaś się tą podróżą. Jutro możesz spać choćby do południa.

-Dziękuję-wymamrotała Kate. Nie była zbyt głodna, więc z grzeczności zjadła jedną kanapkę, a potem wpatrywała się tępo w talerz. Ciotka nie wpychała w nią jedzenia na siłę- pozwoliła jej łyknąć ze dwa kęsy i iść spać. Dziewczyna polubiła ją za to od razu.

Ostatnią rzeczą, którą Kate zapamiętała tego wieczoru, była okrągła, rumiana twarz ciotki, okolona jasnymi loczkami, pochylająca się nad nią z troską. Pocałowała ją w czoło, co odrobinę dziewczynę zdziwiło, ale przez to szybciej zamknęła powieki. Nie usłyszała nawet, jak ciotka gasi światło i zamyka za sobą drzwi.

Spała.


	2. Rozdział 2

Rozdział 2

Przez pierwszą chwilę, Kate nie miała pojęcia co ją obudziło. Leżała przez chwilę, próbując przypomnieć sobie wszystko, co wydarzyło się wczorajszego wieczoru, aż w końcu otworzyła oczy. Przez jasne, kremowe zasłony sączyło się światło. Pokój był mały i niesamowicie zagracony- zapewne służył ciotce za składzik zbędnego badziewia. I nagle Kate coś usłyszała.

Skrzypce. Cholerne skrzypce. Nie była to żadna melodia, nic Bacha ani Vivaldiego. Brzmiało to tak, jakby ktoś sterylizował kota bez znieczulenia. Rzępolenie dolegało z góry. Czyli to któryś z chłopaków- albo Watson, albo ten Sherlock.

-Może zaraz skończy-powiedziała do nikogo Kate, wsadzając głowę pod poduszkę.

Minęło piętnaście minut, a ,,koncert" wciąż nie ustawał. Dziewczyna z jękiem sięgnęła na szafkę nocną po telefon. Była 5:45.

-No to już przesada! -krzyknęła. Wnet wstąpiła w nią energia. Wyskoczyła z łóżka, wybiegła z pokoju, i przeskakując po dwa schody naraz wpadła do mieszkania na górze. Na kanapie siedział skrzypek.

Był to dość młody mężczyzna, przeraźliwie chudy i wysoki. Miał kruczoczarne, kręcone włosy, pociągłą twarz i piękne oczy, którego koloru Kate nie była w stanie określić. Zielone? Szare? Niebieskie? Zielono- szaro- niebieskie? Ubrany był w piżamę i niebieski szlafrok. W ręce trzymał smyczek, skrzypce położył na kolanach, a tymi swoimi oczami o nieokreślonym kolorze wpatrywał się teraz w Kate.

Boże. Jaki on był cholernie przystojny.

-Jakiś problem? -odezwał się niskim, wyjątkowo męskim głosem.

Dziewczyna odchrząknęła.

-Owszem. Nie ma nawet szóstej, a pan gra… w sumie nawet nie gra, tylko drze kota na skrzypcach. A niektórzy ludzie chcieliby łaskawie pospać. Tak więc…

-W sumie dobrze, że przyszłaś-odpowiedział, całkowicie ją ignorując- John jeszcze śpi, a pani Hudson ZNOWU zabrała moją czaszkę! –wstał i zaczął chodzić zamyślony po pokoju, drapiąc się po głowie smyczkiem.

-Ale… Co ja mam niby robić? -spytała, zdziwiona nagłą zmianą tematu, Kate.

-W zasadzie to nic. Usiądź sobie-wskazał ręką na kanapę-I po prostu mnie słuchaj. Od czasu do czasu możesz zadawać pytania, wydawać odgłosy potwierdzenia, ,,aha" ,,dobra" ,,rozumiem" i takie tam.

Nim Kate zdążyła zaprotestować, zaczął swój monolog

-Włamanie do domu na Regent Street. Właściciele to małżeństwo w średnim wieku. Ona ma kochanka, on tego nie zauważa, bo cały czas siedzi w biurze. Ktoś włamuje się do domu, ale nic nie kradnie, zostawia tylko wiadomość do męża o zdradzie żony…

-Może to kochanek? -odezwała się Kate. Sherlock spojrzał na nią z pogardą.

-Bez sensu, po co miałby mu to przekazywać? Żeby wzbudzić jego zazdrość? Dwa dni później kobieta spotyka się ze swoim kochankiem, nagle ktoś samochodem jedzie prosto na nich- kobieta zdążyła uciec, facet ginie na miejscu. I nie, to nie mąż zabił.

Kate z otwartymi ze zdziwienia ustami wpatrywała się w maszerującego Sherlocka, który próbując się skoncentrować, złożył ręce jak do modlitwy.

-To jest jeszcze gorsze niż brazylijska telenowela- zaśmiała się Kate- Mnóstwo romansów, kochanek powinien jeszcze wstać z grobu i wrócić do swojej innej kochanki…

-Kochanka kochanka…- nagle w oczach mężczyzny pojawił się tajemniczy błysk, na twarzy rozkwitł uśmiech. Przez chwilę Holmes wyglądał jak dziecko, cieszące się z nowej zabawki. –Dziewczyno! Jesteś genialna! -rzucił w jej stronę smyczek i wybiegł z pokoju.

-Zrób sobie herbatę! -krzyknął zza drzwi

Przez kilka sekund Kate siedziała z szeroko otwartymi ustami na kanapie. Sherlock był… dziwny. Interesujący wręcz. No i wyjątkowo przystojny.

-Dlaczego nie mam trzydziestu lat? –mruknęła do siebie i postanowiła zrobić sobie herbatę. Gdy tylko weszła do kuchni, jęknęła.

Gdyby nie lodówka i kuchenka, pomieszczenie mogłoby uchodzić za laboratorium. Wszędzie znajdował się sprzęt laboratoryjny- na stole stał ogromny mikroskop, kilkanaście probówek w statywach, oraz palnik spirytusowy. Na suszarce suszyły się zlewki i szalki- żadnego talerza, garnka czy chociażby kubka. Na blacie znajdował się ogromny moździerz porcelanowy, oraz kilka starych gazet.

Herbatę znalazła w drugiej szufladzie. Jedna, samotna torebka, leżąca w otoczeniu plastrów nikotynowych, kilku zgniecionych papierosów i czegoś, co bardzo przypominało ludzką kość biodrową. Znalazła też łyżeczkę, tyle że ubrudzoną czymś gęstym, lepkim i czerwonym. Kate wrzuciła ją z obrzydzeniem do zlewu. Miała nadzieję, że to tylko dżem. A herbatę można wymieszać bagietką laboratoryjną.

Kubek był w piekarniku. O dziwo czysty. Przysłonięty maską gazową.

Kate spróbować herbaty z mlekiem. Nigdy jeszcze takiej nie piła, a że znajdowała się w Anglii, wypada chociaż spróbować. Otworzyła lodówkę i po chwili z wrzaskiem zamknęła ją z powrotem.

Ludzkie stopy. Ludzkie. Stopy.

Kto normalny trzyma ludzkie stopy w lodówce?

,,Sherlock oczywiście" -pomyślała dziewczyna-,, Który zdecydowanie nie jest normalny."

Ochota na herbatę wyraźnie jej przeszła. Nastolatka miała dość słaby żołądek, a po widoku stóp w lodówce, była pewna że nie przełknie niczego co najmniej przez godzinę. Skąd Holmes wziął stopy? Nie wiedziała. I nie chciała wiedzieć.

Gdy odskoczyła od lodówki, upadła na stół, przez co zrzuciła jedną ze zlewek. Stłukła się na drobne kawałki, dziewczyna uklęknęła by pozbierać przynajmniej większe kawałki szkła. Podczas sprzątania zauważyła coś pod piekarnikiem.

Puszka po herbacie.

Z czystej ciekawości wyciągnęła ją i zajrzała do środka. Nieduża strzykawka. Kilka igieł. Oraz malutki słoiczek z napisem ,,morphinum" na etykiecie.

Usłyszała kroki, więc szybko wrzuciła puszkę z powrotem pod piekarnik. Odwróciła się gwałtownie.

To był John. Miał na sobie szlafrok. Na jej widok zmarszczył brwi.

-Sherlocka nie ma, jeśli jego pan szuka- powiedziała Kate, podnosząc się do pionu- Wyszedł stąd jakieś pięć minut temu.

-Rozwiązał sprawę? -Kate kiwnęła głową.

-On jest detektywem prawda? -spytała Johna, wychodząc z kuchni i siadając w skórzanym fotelu.

-Detektywem doradczym. Jedynym na świecie.-mężczyzna uśmiechnął się i sięgnął do lodówki. Zignorował stopy, jakby to była najnormalniejsza rzecz na świecie, wyjął jogurt, umył zakrwawioną (czy aby na pewno zakrwawioną?) łyżeczkę i usiadł na kanapie.

-Zapewne robiłaś za czaszkę? -spytał dziewczynę.

-Owszem. Skąd pan wiedział?

John uśmiechnął się.

-Ja za nią robię cały czas.


	3. Rozdział 3

Rozdział 3

Godzinę później, Kate jadła śniadanie razem z Johnem i ciotką. Sherlocka wciąż nie było. Posiłek był typowo angielski- jajka sadzone, bekon, grzanki i do tego oczywiście herbata z mlekiem. Nie była taka zła. Nawet całkiem dobra.

Siedzieli w mieszkaniu ,,chłopaków", jak zaczęła ich nazywać w myślach Kate. Potrawy przygotowała pani Hudson, używając produktów z własnej kuchni. ,,I chwała Bogu" pomyślała dziewczyna, sięgając po pieczywo.

Od kilku minut przy stole panowała niezręczna cisza. Ciotka wyczerpała już typowe pytania, które zadaje się nastolatkom- czym się interesujesz, jak ci idzie w szkole, jakich masz przyjaciół, i tym podobne. Dorosłych to nie obchodzi, nastolatki nie chcą o tym gadać, ale tradycji musi stać się zadość. Mimo wszystko dziewczyna odpowiadała na pytania, co prawda krótko i dość cicho, lecz pytanie o plany na przyszłość zignorowała. Nie miała pojęcia kim chciałaby być w dorosłym życiu. We wszystkim była beznadziejna. Na szczęście ciotka nie naciskała.

-Więc… Kate…- odezwał się John, chyba po raz pierwszy od kiedy usiadł do stołu-Co chciałabyś zwiedzić w Londynie?

-No… ja…- Kate poczuła że się czerwieni i pocą jej się dłonie. Jak zwykle, gdy nie wiedziała co odpowiedzieć. Odchrząknęła i wzięła głęboki oddech.- Jeszcze się do końca nie zastanawiałam… Znaczy… Wiadomo, typowe londyńskie zabytki- London Eye, Big Ben, Tower Bridge, Pałac Buckingham…. Może zakupy na Oxford Street…

-Nuda- odezwał się niespodziewanie Sherlock, powodując o Kate jednosekundowy zawał serca. Musiał wrócić już jakiś czas temu, i pewnie czekał na odpowiedni moment by się ujawnić.-Każdy turysta wraca stąd ze zdjęciami Big Bena czy London Eye. A żeby wyróżnić się wśród mnóstwa uczniów pracujących przy gazetce szkolnej, przydałoby się coś oryginalnego.

Kate zamarła z widelcem w dłoni. Mężczyzna uśmiechnął się ironicznie i zdjął płaszcz.

-Skąd… pan wie o gazetce?

-Nie tylko o gazetce-odparł Holmes. Watson przewrócił oczami.-Mało tego! Wiem też, że podoba ci się twój sąsiad z naprzeciwka, lubisz pisać, prowadzisz pamiętnik i masz mnóstwo kompleksów oraz praktycznie zero pewności siebie.

Zapadła niezręczna cisza. Panią Hudson nagle bardzo zainteresował widok za oknem. John z wyrzutem wpatrywał się w detektywa, który uśmiechał się dumnie.

-No dobra… Ale skąd? -spytała Kate, zdziwiona, zawstydzona, ale też zafascynowana.

-Wystarczy tylko widzieć. Wszyscy ludzie patrzą, ale nigdy nie widzą.- mężczyzna podszedł do stołu i wziął sobie grzankę- Na prawej ręce masz ślady długopisu. Jesteś praworęczna. Rano ich jeszcze nie miałaś, czyli całkiem niedawno coś pisałaś. Trzymasz długopis w dziwny sposób- opierasz go na palcu serdecznym. Masz na nim gulkę, która jest zaczerwieniona, czyli pisałaś długo- zapewne pamiętnik, pasuje do zakompleksionej nastolatki, prowadzisz go od niedawna. Piszesz też opowiadania i wiersze- nawet nie zauważyłaś, ale wczoraj z torebki wypadł ci notes. Jesteś ubrana w szary sweter i workowate podarte dżinsy- dlaczego? Nie chcesz się wyróżniać z tłumu, jesteś nieśmiała. W tym roku postanowiłaś coś w sobie zmienić, więc przefarbowałaś włosy na blond, zaczęłaś się malować i postanowiłaś jakoś rozwinąć swój talent-pisanie, zapewne kółko dziennikarskie. Proste. Przyjechałaś ładnie ubrana i pomalowana, i nie, wcale nie pytałem Johna, tylko wyjrzałem przez okno, ale dzisiaj nie masz na twarzy nawet pudru czy błyszczyka. Dlaczego? Postanowiłeś się zmienić dla chłopaka, raczej nie ze szkoły, bo już byś sobie darowała, tylko sąsiada- mógł cię wczoraj zobaczyć, gdy wyjeżdżałaś. W każdym razie, czy mam rację?

Ponownie zrobiło się cicho. Kate zdała sobie sprawę, że ma otwarte usta, więc natychmiast je zamknęła. Przełknęła ślinę.

-Tak. Ma pan. Jasna cholera…- ciotka spojrzała na nią nieco gniewnie, lecz dziewczyna ją zignorowała.-Jak pan to zrobił?

-Obserwacja i dedukcja. Proste.

-Można się tego nauczyć?

-Oczywiście. Prywatne lekcje bierze ode mnie cały Scotland Yard, ale oni są zbyt durni, żeby się czegokolwiek nauczyć. Poczytaj trochę na mojej stronie internetowej- Sztuka Dedukcji.

-Sherlock…- John wstał i podszedł do mężczyzny z niepokojem-Co ci się stało?

Dopiero teraz Kate zauważyła, że detektyw trzyma rękę dziwnie sztywno i ma zakrwawiony rękaw koszuli.

-Co? A, to! George Willows miał dziewczynę, to ona włamała się do mieszkania i przejechała Willowsa. Złapali ją, ale miała nóż, zasłoniłem się i…- Sherlock spojrzał na swoją dość sporą ranę i zmarszczył brwi.-John, masz jakiś plasterek, lub…

Watson westchnął i wykonał dość popularny gest, potocznie nazywany facepalm'em.

-Plasterek, na pewno. Masz szczęście, jak nie trzeba będzie zszywać. Chodź, na górze mam apteczkę.

Mężczyźni wyszli z pokoju, odprowadzani troskliwym wzrokiem pani Hudson.

-Och, czyż oni nie są uroczy?- spytała z zachwytem swoją siostrzenicę- Jak stare, dobre małżeństwo!

-Tak w ogóle…- przerwała ciotce Kate- Czy oni są… no, wie ciocia…

-Parą?- ciotka najwyraźniej nie należała do osób, które wstydziłyby się rozmawiać o tego typu rzeczach.-Szczerze mówiąc, to nie mam pojęcia. Coś zdecydowanie między nimi jest- wystarczy na nich popatrzeć. Ale czy są razem… Nie wiem!

Kate wstała od stołu.

-Pójdę już. Nie przyjechałam tutaj, by cały czas siedzieć w domu.

-Fakt, a w Londynie jest przecież tyle rzeczy, które trzeba zobaczyć!- kobieta wstała od stołu i zaczęła zbierać talerze.-Idź już dziecko, idź. Ja posprzątam. Tylko wróć przed piątą.

-Jeszcze jedno. Ma ciocia może jakiś poradnik lub mapę?

-Ja nie, ale u chłopców na półce na pewno coś znajdziesz. Poszukaj! -ciotka zeszła na dół, niosąc brudne naczynia.

Kate uważnie zbadała półkę z książkami. Pomiędzy kryminałami, starymi wydaniami gazet i literaturą medyczną, znalazła trzy egzemplarze poradnika ,,Londyn: A-Z". Dlaczego trzy? Nie miała pojęcia. Chwyciła pierwszy z brzegu i wyszła z pokoju.

Nawet na dole słyszała rozmowę i śmiechy dobiegające z górnego piętra.

-Ona jest jak Molly z okresu dojrzewania! -chichotał Holmes. Kate nie chciała wiedzieć, czy to dobrze że jest taka jak ona, czy nie. Wyszła z mieszkania przy Baker Street, wprost na ulice ruchliwego Londynu.


	4. Rozdział 4

Rozdział 4

Pierwsze dni w Londynie Kate spędziła w miarę spokojnie. Nie zwiedziła zbyt dużo-tylko Muzeum Historii Naturalnej. Głównie chodziła po centrum Londynu, szukając cichych, nie odkrytych przez turystów uliczek, tajemniczych sklepów z książkami i klimatycznych kawiarenek. Nie bała się, że się zgubi- zawsze miała przy sobie telefon, zresztą już po krótkim czasie odkryła zasadę poruszania się po Londynie- jeżeli się zgubisz, idź do metra. A dalej to już z płatka.

Zgodnie z prośbą ciotki, wracała do domu przed zmrokiem. Tam zawsze czekała na nią pożywna kolacja i najczęściej ciasto. Co jak co, ale gotować to ciotka potrafiła.

Przez trzy dni starała się unikać Sherlocka Holmesa i jego ,,przyjaciela". Mężczyzna nieco ją przerażał, ale zarazem fascynował. Wystarczył mu jeden rzut oka, i już znał wszystkie jej myśli, pragnienia i obawy. Koleżanki z jej klasy, przyjaciółka, nawet rodzice nie zauważali, że dziewczyna jest tak nieśmiała, że nie pozwala jej to normalnie funkcjonować. A Sherlock zauważył to od razu.

Kusiło ją bardzo, by wejść na jego stronę internetową, ale ciotka nie miała komputera, a ona zapomniała wsiąść ze sobą laptopa.

Ten dzień zapadł Kate w pamięć szczególnie.

To był wtorek. Dziewczyna wstała wtedy o dziesiątej i planowała pójść do Muzeum Figur Woskowych Madame Tussauds. Ciotka poprosiła ją, by wróciła około szesnastej, czyli nieco wcześniej niż zwykle, bo szykuje na kolację coś specjalnego.

Do muzeum było mniej niż dwie minuty drogi. Nie trzeba było wsiadać autobus czy w metro- kilka kroków i już się było na miejscu.

Gdy wychodziła, prawie zderzyła się w drzwiach z dość starszym mężczyzną, którego przedstawiono jej jako ,,pana Lestrade'a". Nie zauważyła go, bo czytała książkę. Już od kilku dni nie mogła oderwać się od ,,London: A-Z".

Przewodnik sam w sobie nie był napisany zbyt interesująco, ale miał w sobie coś takiego, że trzeba było go odkryć. ,,Miał duszę". Jego właściciele nie traktowali go z szacunkiem- strony były pomięte i naddarte, niektóre oblane kawą i spryskane czymś żółtym (farba w sprayu?), niektóre sklejone. Wiele słów było podkreślonych i poprawionych, a zakładkami były artykuły z gazet o mordercy przechodzącym przez ściany. Na samym końcu książki Kate znalazła zdjęcie graffiti. Namalowane żółtą farbą, w jakimś tajemniczym języku. Jakiś szyfr? Możliwe. Tylko… co on oznaczał?

Zaczytana dziewczyna nie zauważyła, że weszła na ulicę.

Rozległ się pisk hamulców oraz krzyki przechodniów. Prosto na dziewczynę sunął olbrzymi, piętrowy autobus. Kate krzyknęła.

Nagle upadła na chodnik. Nie potknęła się, ani nie poślizgnęła. Ktoś ją popchnął. Ktoś uratował jej życie. A tym kimś był…

-Nic ci nie jest? -odezwał się chłopak. Miał krótkie, brązowe włosy, zielone oczy i promienny uśmiech. Wyglądał na jakieś szesnaście lat.

Coś przewróciło jej się w żołądku.

-Na szczęście nie-odparła, starając się nie zwracać uwagi na przechodniów, wytykających ją palcami-Dzięki tobie.-spojrzała mu w oczy. Był naprawdę ładny, a teraz uśmiechał się promiennie.

-Jestem Josh -przedstawił się

-Kate-odpowiedziała, sprawdzając czy nic nie wypadło jej z torebki.

-Masz śmieszny akcent, skąd jesteś?

-Floryda

-Tak myślałem!- Josh zaśmiał się. Dziewczyna uśmiechnęła się.

Przed chwilą niemal nie zginęła pod kołami autobusu, a teraz była podrywana przez naprawdę przystojnego chłopaka. Czegoż więcej chcieć od życia.

-Nie stójmy tu tak. Niedaleko stąd, na Malcombe Street jest kawiarnia Dorset. Mają tam pyszną kawę i znakomite ciasta.-znowu się uśmiechnął-Oczywiście, jeśli chcesz.

-Miałam iść do Madame Tussauds… Ale zawsze pójść tam jutro.-odpowiedziała Kate.

Po pewnym czasie siedzieli razem przy stoliku, jedząc ciasto czekoladowe, pijąc kawę i śmiejąc się nawzajem. Dziewczyna rozluźniła się, żartowała, opowiadała o sobie. Josh słuchał jej z zainteresowaniem.

-To w czym się tak zaczytałaś? -spytał, sięgając po filiżankę.

-Ach… Zwykły przewodnik.-uśmiechnęła się lekko- W sumie nie taki zwykły. Ta książka ma… duszę. Nie patrz tak na mnie, wiem, że gadam jak idiotka…

-Nie, ja to rozumiem. Są takie książki, które mają w sobie coś takiego, że nie sposób się od nich oderwać. Czy to pożółkłe, zakurzone strony, czy to przeżycia któregoś z bohaterów…- chłopak umilkł na chwilę popijając kawę.-Mogę zobaczyć? -Kate podała mu książkę. On przekartkował ją i uśmiechnął się.

-Faktycznie. Aż chcę się czytać.-przewracał delikatnie strony, wyjmował artykuły, czytał je i wkładał z powrotem. Gdy znalazł zdjęcie z tajemniczym graffiti, uniósł brwi.

-Dziwne… Ale już to gdzieś widziałem… -podniósł zdjęcie do światła i przyjrzał mu się uważnie.-Nie jestem pewien, ale chyba u taty.

-U taty? On maluje graffiti? -natychmiast zdała sobie sprawę, że żart nie wyszedł. Zagryzła wargi. O, ty głupia.

-Nie, on jest…- nagle Kate spojrzała na zegarek. Dochodziła już piętnasta, a ona miała być na Baker Street o szesnastej.

-Osz cholera… -zaklęła i poderwała się z miejsca. Josh patrzył na nią zdziwionym wzrokiem-Przepraszam, ale muszę lecieć…- zaczęła szybko szukać w torebce portfela.

-Powoli, Kate! Ja zapłacę. Daj mi tylko swój numer telefonu- mrugnął do niej łobuzersko.

Cała czerwona i jednocześnie szczęśliwa, dziewczyna zapisała numer na serwetce.

-Miło było-powiedziała, w pośpiechu nakładając kurtkę.-No i… dzięki za uratowanie życia.

-Zawsze do usług. Do zobaczenia, mam nadzieję! -krzyknął za nią, ale dziewczyna już go nie słyszała. Wybiegła z kawiarenki, jakby ją piorun strzelił.


	5. Rozdział 5

Rozdział 5

Zdążyła w samą porę. Gdy tylko wbiegła do przedpokoju, poczuła zapach ciast. Zaintrygowana, weszła do kuchni i zamarła.

Ciotka oszalała.

Dziesięć ciast o różnych rozmiarach, kształtach i kolorach stygło czekając na połączenie w coś niewiarygodnie pysznego, a w piekarniku znajdowała się kolejna tura. Wszędzie stały miski ociekające surowym ciastem, otwarte pudełka z mąką, przeróżne cukry, puste opakowania po śmietanie, a w zlewie znajdowały się skorupki jajek, zniesionych chyba przez całą kurzą fermę. Pani Hudson stała przy kuchence, mieszając w garnku lukier.

-Och, Kate! Dobrze, że przyszłaś! -uśmiechnęła się kobieta-Pomóż mi trochę, i pozmywaj.

-Ciociu, ty oszalałaś!- zaśmiała się dziewczyna.

-Po prostu chciałam upiec ciasto! Nie wiedziałam jakie zrobić, więc… upiekłam wszystkie!- pani Hudson wyjaśniła to takim tonem, jakby była to całkowicie normalna rzecz.

-Ale dlaczego aż tyle?

-Powiem wam przy kolacji-kobieta uśmiechnęła się i wyjęła z piekarnika kolejne ciasto. Wtedy Kate olśniło.

Wam. Wam, czyli Kate i chłopakom. O rany. John był w porządku, ale jeśli Sherlock znowu zacznie się popisywać… Chyba tego nie zniesie.

Przynajmniej może spróbować odzyskać zeszyt z opowiadaniami, który wciąż przebywał w pokoju na górze, w bliżej nieokreślonym miejscu.

Sherlock się nie popisywał. W ogóle nikt nic nie mówił. Wszyscy byli zajęci próbowaniem przeróżnych tortów, ciast i ciasteczek. Nawet Holmes trochę zjadł. Dziewczyna miała wrażenie, że pęknie- musiała poluzować pasek przy spodniach o dwie dziurki.

-Muszę wam coś powiedzieć-odezwała się ciotka przy herbacie

-Krem z filtrem piętnaście to zdecydowanie za mało, pani Hudson. Lepsza będzie trzydziestka lub nawet czterdziestka-przerwał jej detektyw

Kobieta zarumieniła się i spojrzała z matczyną miłością na Holmesa.

-Sherlock jak zwykle mnie przejrzał! I jak zwykle ma rację… A więc, wyjeżdżam.

-Wyjeżdża ciocia?

-Tak. Do Grecji. Do końca wakacji.

-Do końca wakacji? Zaraz..-John urwał, spojrzał na Kate, na panią Hudson a potem znowu na Kate.

-Czyli… -odezwała się dziewczyna- Ciocia zostawi mnie… samą w domu?

-Nie będziesz mi miała tego za złe? Moja siostra wygrała bilety na loterii. Wyspa Kos, cudowne ciepłe morze, grecka kuchnia, luksusowe pokoje… Nie mogłam się oprzeć! Pomyślałam, że skoro przyjeżdżasz, to będziesz mogła się zająć domem… Co ty na to?

Kate była w lekkim szoku. Ciotka, którą dopiero poznała, zostawia pod jej opiekę dom? Dziwne. No i będzie sama. Całkowicie sama przez całe dwa miesiące. Nie musi wracać o określonej porze do domu, nie musi meldować ciotce, gdzie aktualnie się znajduje, może zaprosić do siebie kogo tylko będzie chciała… Całkowicie sama! No… nie całkowicie.

-Dokończcie beze mnie, muszę dokończyć się pakować. Samolot mam jutro o piątej, Nie wstawajcie rano, wezmę taksówkę. Sherlock, weź jeszcze ciasta. A ty Kate, uśmiechnij się! I nic się nie martw-chłopcy na pewno się tobą zaopiekują.

,,Chłopcy" spojrzeli na siebie, a gdy kobieta wyszła z pokoju, wybuchnęli śmiechem. Kate rzuciła im jedno ze swoich groźniejszych spojrzeń.

-Ha ha, bardzo zabawne. Naprawdę, pękam ze śmiechu-wymamrotała

-Ja nie umiem opiekować się dziećmi!- odezwał się John, próbując powstrzymać chichot.

-Ej, ja nie jestem dzieckiem! -krzyknęła podenerwowana dziewczyna.

-Ja też-Sherlock ją zignorował- Nawet nie umiem z nimi rozmawiać. Pamiętasz tą dwunastolatkę z Oxford Street?

-To ta, która kłamała, że ojciec zamordował matkę?

-Nie, to nie ta. To ta, którą zgwałcono i…

-Dobra! Przestańcie!- mężczyźni odwrócili się w jej stronę. Samą Kate zaskoczył jej krzyk. Rzadko traciła nad sobą kontrolę, ale ta ,,parka" bardzo działała jej na nerwy. Wzięła głęboki oddech.-Nie musicie się wcale mną opiekować. Bez przesady, mam piętnaście lat, a nie cztery.

-W porządku-John zastanowił się chwilę-Po prostu melduj nam, gdy gdzieś wychodzisz. Przyjdź i powiedz, zostaw liścik, cokolwiek. I przede wszystkim-nie mów do mnie ,,pan". Czuje się wtedy jeszcze starzej niż zwykle. Zwykłe ,,John" wystarczy.

-No dobra. Mam jeszcze jedno pytanie…- wskazała ręką na stojącego na biurku laptopa-Mogę pożyczyć?

-Jasne, bierz.

Dziewczyna potykając się o probówki, książki i paczki papierosów wzięła laptopa i zeszła na dół do swojego pokoju.

Chciała wysłać maila do rodziców i wejść na , by sprawdzić czy ktoś skomentował jej opowiadanie. Jednak nie zrobiła tego.

Jej plany zniweczyła otwarta karta przeglądarki. Blog doktora Johna H. Watsona.

-A co mi tam-mruknęła do siebie dziewczyna, odnalazła pierwszy wpis i zaczęła czytać.

Studium w różu. Ślepy Bankier. Wielka Gra. Przeczytała wszystko, i nie mogła się oderwać.

Aż trudno było uwierzyć, że to wszystko wydarzyło się naprawdę.

Było już późno, a ona była zmęczona. Poszła więc na górę, by oddać Johnowi komputer. Weszła do pokoju i zamarła.

Dość niezwykły widok. Sherlock Holmes, słynny detektyw doradca, leżał zwinięty w kłębek na kanapie, z głową na kolanach Johna. Spał. Lekarz ignorował telewizor i wpatrywał się z uśmiechem w śpiącego mężczyznę.

-Oddaję laptopa-powiedziała Kate, stawiając go na biurku-On śpi?

-Wyobraź sobie, że tak.-odpowiedział Watson-Mieszkamy razem już prawie rok, i pierwszy raz widzę, jak śpi. Dziwne, nie?

-Trochę…- dziewczyna usiadła w fotelu.-Czytałam twojego bloga. -John podniósł wzrok

-I jak ci się podobał?

-Bardzo… Czy wy jesteście parą?- wypaliła. To pytanie męczyło ją już od pewnego czasu. John uśmiechnął się.

-Sporo ludzi tak myśli. Ale wiesz co? Ja sam nie wiem.

-Nie wiesz?

-W pewnym sensie go nienawidzę, momentami jest naprawdę denerwujący. Z drugiej strony go kocham. Nie w tym sensie… To jest… Skomplikowane.

-Braterska miłość?

-Coś w tym stylu. Silna przyjaźń. Tak, to dobre słowo.

-Przyjaźń tak silna, że mógłbyś oddać za Sherlocka życie?

-Dokładnie-odparł bez wahania John.

Siedzieli przez chwilę w ciszy, przerywanej cichym chrapaniem detektywa. W końcu Kate wstała.

-Dobranoc.

-Dobranoc.-odpowiedział lekarz.

Dziewczyna wyszła, zostawiając dwóch najlepszych przyjaciół samych.


	6. Rozdział 6

Rozdział 6

Kate wbiegła na górę i bez pukania weszła do pokoju. Był dość wczesny ranek. John i Sherlock byli razem w pokoju i jedli śniadanie. Właściwie jeden z nich jadł, a drugi biegał jak oszalały po całym pomieszczeniu z czaszką i słojem z wątrobą w ręku, mówiąc głośno o morderstwie sprzed dwóch lat przy Clapton Square.

Nawet za bardzo jej to nie zdziwiło.

-Chcę tylko powiedzieć, że wychodzę. Nie wiem kiedy wrócę, ale to raczej dość długo potrwa.

-Randka, jak widzę? -spytał Holmes niespodziewanie. Dziewczyna głośno westchnęła. Miała powoli dość mieszania się detektywa w jej życie osobiste. Życie osobiste. Ha, dobre sobie.

-Oczywiście to wydedukowałeś?

-Oczywiście.

-Zapewne z makijażu, dość obcisłej bluzki i legginsów.

-Zgadza się. Robisz się coraz lepsza.-Sherlock spojrzał na nią z aprobatą.

-Jeśli to był komplement, to pewnie mam się teraz rozpływać z zachwytu.

-Powinnaś.

Nastolatka ponownie westchnęła.

-Cześć-odparła i wyszła z mieszkania.

Josh czekał przed drzwiami. Uśmiechnęła się szeroko na jego widok. On odwzajemnił uśmiech, a gdy to zrobił, ciarki przeszły Kate po plecach.

Do diabła. Chyba się nie zakochała?

-Gdzie idziemy?- spytał się jej

-Eee… -dziewczyna nie do końca wiedziała co odpowiedzieć. Powinna była o tym pomyśleć, gdy proponowała spotkanie, ale oczywiście nie pomyślała. Głupia.- Moglibyśmy pochodzić gdzieś po mieście czy coś…

-A może do zoo? -przerwał jej Josh

-Do zoo?

-Czemu nie? Tam jest naprawdę świetnie. Mnóstwo zwierząt, dużo zabawy. Zdecydowanie warto zwiedzić. Co ty na to?

-W porządku-poszli razem w stronę przystanku autobusowego.

-Wiesz, że tam można nawet zaadoptować zwierzę on-line? Co prawda trzeba zapłacić 24 funty, ale…

Josh przerwał i ze zdziwieniem obserwował, jak Kate robi zdjęcie stojącemu w korku samochodowi.

-Co robisz?

-Zdjęcie. Już widziałam ten samochód, i to kilka razy. Wydaje mi się, że mnie śledzi…- chłopak wciąż wpatrywał się w nią ze zdziwieniem. Nastolatka zaczerwieniła się. Nie zabrzmiało to zbyt inteligentnie.

-Nieważne-odpowiedziała i westchnęła z ulgą na widok autobusu numer 274.

****  
Spacerowali razem śmiejąc się, jedząc lody, obserwując zwierzęta i-ku uciesze Kate-trzymając się za ręce.

Zoo było wielkie. Olbrzymie. Miało powierzchnię 14 hektarów, i zamieszkiwało go ponad 15 tysięcy zwierząt. Mrówkojady, wany, tygrysy, goryle… To były tylko niektóre z nich. Byli tu dopiero od jakiejś pół godziny, a Kate już od tego wszystkiego kręciło się w głowie.

-Tak w ogóle, nie powiedziałaś mi za wiele o sobie.-odezwał się Josh-Wtedy w kawiarni. Czym się interesujesz, skąd jesteś, nawet nie wiem jak masz na nazwisko. A chciałbym wiedzieć.

Dziewczyna uśmiechnęła się.

- Nie ma za dużo co opowiadać. Nazywam się Kate… to już wiesz. Na nazwisko mam Ellisson. Przyjechałam z Clearwater na Florydzie, do ciotki na wakacje. Zatrzymałam się pod adresem Baker Street 221B, ale to też już wiesz. Interesuję się fotografią i literaturą, ale piszę też opowiadania. Londyn bardzo mi się podoba, szczególnie od momenty gdy poznałam takiego jednego…- wzięła głęboki oddech. ,,Teraz albo nigdy"- pomyślała.

-Od momentu gdy się poznaliśmy, bardzo mi się podobałeś. Naprawdę bardzo. Jesteś przystojnym, inteligentnym i zabawnym chłopakiem. Po prostu ideał. Traktuję cię jak przyjaciela, ale… zdecydowanie czuję do ciebie coś więcej. Tyle, że ja mieszkam w USA a ty w Anglii, więc ten związek nie ma przyszłości. Jeśli to ma być związek-odetchnęła z ulgą. Nie było aż tak źle, jak to sobie wyobrażała. Teraz czas na najtrudniejsze pytanie.-A ty Josh? Co o mnie myślisz? Co do mnie czujesz?

Czekała przez chwilę na odpowiedź, ale się jej nie doczekała. Popatrzyła na chłopaka, który nagle strasznie zbladł. Drżącą ręką wskazywał na coś wystającego z krzaków.

To coś do złudzenia przypominała ludzką rękę.

Przerażona Kate podeszła tam, ciągnąc za sobą bladego jak kreda Josha.

Prawie zemdlała.

,,Wezwijcie Holmesa. Mamy trupa"


	7. Rozdział 7

Rozdział 7

Wszystko potoczyło się bardzo szybko. Już po kilkunastu minutach teren zoo został ogrodzony policyjną taśmą, a wokół zaroiło się od policjantów i patologów. Pochylali się oni nad martwym mężczyzną próbując ustalić, dlaczego tak wcześnie zszedł z tego świata.

Czarnoskóra policjantka po raz setny przepytywała Josh i Kate czy widzieli kogoś podejrzanego, a oni po raz setny zaprzeczali. Fryzura kobiety bardzo przypominała dziewczynie włosy łonowe.

Kate była nieco zawiedziona. ,,Nieco" to mało powiedziane. Na widok trupa Josh zamarł i kompletnie jej nie słuchał. Nie było to takie niezwykłe, chyba każdy by się zachował gdyby odkrył ,,coś takiego". Ale akurat gdy była ignorowana, wyznawała Joshowi, co do niego czuje.

Nie mogli go kiedy indziej zabić?

Policjantka odeszła od nich, a chwilę potem do Josha podszedł pewien mężczyzna i poklepał go po plecach. Chłopak odwrócił się w jego stronę.

-Josh? Co ty tu robisz?- to był ,,pan Lestrade", na którego tak niefortunnie wpadła kilka dni temu. Mężczyzna wpatrywał się w dziewczynę, a po chwili uniósł brwi- Spotykasz się z… nią?

-Zaraz…- Kate nagle doznała olśnienia. Spoglądała na zmianę, to na Josha to na policjanta. Podobne rysy twarzy, niemal identyczny kształt nosa… Jej dedukcja była beznadziejna. Powinna to była zauważyć.-On jest twoim ojcem?

-Widzę, że już się znacie? –nastolatek uśmiechnął się

-Wpadliśmy na siebie…

-Dosłownie-dokończył inspektor, wpatrując się w Kate dziwnym wzrokiem.

Kate znała to spojrzenie. Widywała je już tyle razy, że potrafiła je rozpoznać nawet u całkowicie obcej jej osoby. Spojrzenie ,,Moje dziecko nie jest już dzieckiem". ,,Moje dziecko chodzi na randki". I także, widziane po raz pierwszy, ,,Mój syn znalazł ciało i był od krok od zabójcy, czyli coś mogło mu się stać".

Typowy wyraz twarzy nadopiekuńczego ojca.

Możliwe, że po drodze mijali mordercę. Gdyby przechodzili tą ścieżką wcześniej, mogliby być świadkiem śmierci mężczyzny. Ten, który go zabił mógł ich zobaczyć. A wtedy nie zawahałby się ani chwili.

Na lepszy moment, by poznać ojca być może przyszłej sympatii trafić nie mogła.

-Dlaczego nie powiedziałeś, że wychodzisz?

-Tato, nie mam pięciu lat, przesadzasz…

-Dziwisz mi się? Niemal codziennie widzę ofiary morderstw, gwałtów i innych przestępstw, i dziwisz się, że się o ciebie martwię? Na Boga! Mógłbyś chociaż napisać SMS-a!

Kazanie przerwało nadejście kolejnego policjanta, który stwierdził, że na ciele ofiary nie ma śladów uduszenia, pobicia, ani żadnych ran.

Brawo. To Kate zauważyła, gdy tylko znalazła ciało. Czy wszyscy policjanci to tacy idioci?

-W takim razie…- Lestrade spojrzał na policjanta-idiotę, który nagle zbladł.

-Cholera, tylko nie on-wydusił

-Wiecie co? -inspektor zwrócił się do nastolatków-Idźcie stąd. Tu już nie ma nic do oglądania.

Wyszli z zoo, zgodnie z prośbą policjanta.

-Tata czasami przesadza-odezwał się Josh, po dłuższej chwili milczenia-Wciąż myśli, że ja też mogę być ofiarą tych wszystkich przestępstw.

-Każdy ojciec trochę przesadza… Mieszkasz u niego, czy u mamy?

-Różnie… -chłopak spojrzał na Kate ze zdziwieniem-Skąd wiedziałaś, że są po rozwodzie?

-Nie miał obrączki na palcu-odpowiedziała dziewczyna, uśmiechając się. Do Sherlocka Holmesa jeszcze jej daleko, ale jeśli będzie ćwiczyć… Kto wie?

Nagle zadzwonił telefon Josha. Chłopak spojrzał na ekran i skrzywił się z niesmakiem.

-Muszę lecieć. Mama zaprosiła do siebie jakąś koleżankę, i oczywiście chce się mną pochwalić.

-Jasne. No to… cześć-nastolatka objęła go po przyjacielsku, po czym odeszła w stronę przystanku autobusowego.

Nie wiedziała do końca, gdzie chciałaby jechać. Przed oczami wciąż miała obraz martwego mężczyzny. Jak zginął? Czy ktoś go zabił? I jeśli tak… to kto?

,,Skoro nie miał żadnych ran…" myślała dziewczyna, obserwując z daleka zoo ,,To mógł umrzeć z przyczyny naturalnej. Może… miał atak serca, a że okolica była dość zarośnięta, to nikt go nie zauważył? Tak, to może być to. Chociaż równie dobrze ktoś mógł go zamordować. Otruć, na przykład. Tylko w jaki sposób i kto?"

-Panno Ellisson?- rozmyślania dziewczyny przerwał kobiecy głos. Jego właścicielką była elegancko ubrana kobieta z ciemnymi włosami, bez przerwy wciskająca klawisze w swoim telefonie BlackBerry.

Dziewczyna zamarła.

-Skąd… zna pani moje nazwisko?

-Ktoś chciałby z panną porozmawiać-kobieta zignorowała jej pytanie. Gdy tylko skończyła mówić, tuż obok nich zatrzymał się czarny, elegancki samochód.

Ten sam, który śledził Kate.

-Czego on chce? -spytała nieco przestraszona, ale też zaciekawiona. Bardzo zaciekawiona.

-Proszę się go spytać-nieznajoma otworzyła drzwi samochodu i czekała.

Kate rozejrzała się. Nikt niczego nie widział. Nikt nie zwracał na nią uwagi.

Była zdecydowanie zbyt ciekawa.

Wsiadła do auta.


	8. Rozdział 8

**Rozdział 8**

**Zastanawiała się, czy dobrze zrobiła. Skoro ten ,,szef" obserwował ją od pewnego czasu i chciał z nią o czymś porozmawiać, to i tak kiedyś doszłoby do spotkania. W razie czego ucieknie z krzykiem. Lub zadzwoni na policję.**

**Tajemnicza kobieta ignorowała pytania o drogę. Powiedziała dziewczynie, by nazywała ją Melissą, mimo że to nie jest jej prawdziwe imię, i że po spotkaniu odwiezie ją na wskazany adres.**

**,,O co tu do diabła chodzi?" myślała Kate, patrząc przez przyciemnianą szybę.**

**Byli w Belgravii- jednej z najdroższych dzielnic Londynu. Kate odniosła wrażenie, jakby znalazła się na innej planecie. Patrzyła na perfekcyjne, piękne kobiety w sukienkach od Vivienne Westwood i czuła się strasznie głupio. Kompletnie tu nie pasowała. **

**Samochód zatrzymał się przed restauracją ,,Ledbury". Kierowca wysiadł i otworzył drzwi.**

**-Samochód będzie tutaj czekać. Życzę miłego dnia- ,,Melissa" uśmiechnęła się, przerywając na chwilę pisanie SMS-a.**

**Nastolatka weszła do środka.**

**Restauracja była urządzona po królewsku. Srebrna zastawa, białe obrusy, szklane kieliszki wyczyszczone na błysk. Sala była jednak pusta, nie licząc elegancko ubranego kelnera, oraz pewnego nieco otyłego mężczyzny pod krawatem, który właśnie wstawał i szedł w stronę Kate.**

**-Panna Ellisson. Witam-mężczyzna podał dziewczynie rekę. Dziewczyna uścisnęła ją.- Proszę, usiądź. Jeśli chcesz coś zjeść, nie krępuj się. Na mój rachunek.**

**Kelner podszedł do stolika i położył na stole kartę. Kate umierała z głodu. Otworzyła kartę i aż otworzyła usta- zwykła sałatka ze szparagami kosztowała aż 15 funtów!**

**Kimkolwiek był ten człowiek, nie należał do najbiedniejszych. Delikatnie mówiąc. **

**Zamówiła kurczaka z bakłażanem i mozzarellą.**

**-To.. miło z pana strony, że stawia mi pan obiad…- odezwała się nieśmiało, gdy kelner przyjął zamówienie-Ale… czego pan ode mnie chce?**

**-Ach, no tak. Chciałem się z tobą spotkać, w sprawie Sherlocka Holmesa. Co cię z nim łączy?**

**Niemal wypluła sok.**

**-Słucham?**

**-Masz dobry słuch, panno Ellisson-mężczyzna uśmiechnął się-Czekam na odpowiedź.**

**-Ja… poznałam go kilka tygodni temu. Jestem tu na wakacjach…- zaczerwieniła się-Zna go pan?**

**-Owszem, znam. Nie jestem jego przyjacielem, o nie-nieznajomy roześmiał się nieprzyjemnie-Nie… Jestem jego wrogiem. W zasadzie arcywrogiem.**

**Dziewczynie coś przewróciło się w żołądku. Więc właśnie rozmawiała z Moriartym, z psychopatycznym ,,fanem" Sherlocka, który mordował ludzi? Zaraz…**

**-Nie, nie jesteś Moriartym- powiedziała, przechodząc nagle na ,,ty"- To on jest arcywrogiem Sherlocka, a raczej nie robiłby wokół siebie widowiska, porywając w biały dzień nastolatkę na obiadek. Jesteś… kimś innym.**

**-Widzę, że twoje umiejętności dedukcyjne znacznie się rozwinęły. Jak zresztą każdemu, kto przebywa w otoczeniu Holmesa. Przejdźmy do rzeczy. Jeżeli co jakiś czas będziesz opowiadać mi co się dzieje na Baker Street, wesprę cię dość sporymi kwotami finansowymi.**

**-Nie ma mowy-odparła Kate bez wahania.**

**Przez chwilę zastanawiała się dlaczego jest tak lojalna wobec Sherlocka Holmesa. Był wobec niej wredny, ale wydawał się być dobrym człowiekiem. **

**-Jeszcze nie wymieniłem kwoty, panno Ellisson.**

**-To bez znaczenia. Odmawiam-wstała od stołu, niemal potykając się o parasolkę opartą o krzesło mężczyzny. Spojrzała na niego ze złością. Czegokolwiek chciał, raczej nie miał dobrych zamiarów.**

**-Może jeszcze zmienisz zdanie. W razie czego… -sięgnął do aktówki i wyjął z niej wizytówkę-Proszę się skontaktować z moją asystentką.**

**Na wizytówce znajdował się numer telefonu oraz napis: Melissa/Anthea/Elizabeth/Mary/Glimmer/Jane/Angelina (niepotrzebne skreślić).**

**Prawie wybuchnęła śmiechem, ale szybko się opanowała.**

**-Raczej nie skorzystam. Do widzenia panu-z podniesioną głową wyszła z restauracji z powrotem do samochodu.**

**Po pół godzinie była już na Baker Street. Dochodziła dziewiętnasta. Jak co wieczór Kate poszła na górę aby zameldować, że wróciła do domu i ma się dobrze. **

**Obaj mężczyźni byli w pokoju. Holmes wpatrywał się w mikroskop, a Watson dodawał kolejny wpis na bloga.**

**-Podobno to ty znalazłaś ciało maniaka Coca-Coli -odezwał się detektyw**

**-Od coli?**

**-Zniszczone szkliwo. Proste-Holmes zaczął przeglądać strony zakurzonej książki-Podaj mi kwas siarkowy cztery, Kate.**

**-Co?**

**-Kwas siarkowy. Górna półka nad zlewem. Powinien być podpisany.**

**Dziewczyna sięgnęła na półkę i przez chwilę podziwiała przeróżne substancje chemiczne w butelkach, słoikach po dżemie i plastikowych opakowaniach.**

**-Wiecie… zostałam tak jakby porwana- odezwała się niespodziewanie. Nie mogła już wytrzymać.**

**Watson uniósł brwi**

**-Porwana?**

**-Tak jakby-Kate chwyciła butelkę po wodzie mineralnej, w której na pewno nie było wody i postawiła ją na stole.-Elegancki facet pod krawatem i z parasolką. Taki gruby. Postawił mi obiad i proponował pieniądze… za informacje o Sherlocku.**

**Mężczyźni spojrzeli na siebie. Holmes zaklął głośno, a doktor przewrócił oczami.**

**-No oczywiście, ciebie też…- mruknął lekarz, sięgając po kubek z herbatą**

**-Znacie go?**

**-Niestety…**

**-To jego starszy brat, Mycroft-zaczął wyjaśniać John- Wielka szycha w brytyjskim rządzie.**

**-Brat?**

**-Cholernie nadopiekuńczy-mruknął detektyw nie odrywając wzroku od eksperymentu. John mówił dalej.**

**-,,Porywa" każdego kto zna Sherlocka i proponuje ogromne pieniądze. Nie za darmo oczywiście.**

**-Dlaczego to robi?**

**-Podobno ,,bezustannie martwi się o brata". Nic dziwnego… Ten to się ciągle w coś wpakuje. Wsiądzie w taksówkę psychopatycznego mordercy. Wpadnie do Tamizy. Czy też wyjedzie na dwa dni z dala od Londynu i nie da przez ten czas znaku życia.**

**-Och, daj spokój. Mówiłem ci, sprawa w Newcastle…**

**-Mogłeś zostawić chociaż list! Masz pojęcie jak się o ciebie martwiłem?**

**Kate słuchała tej sprzeczki z uśmiechem na ustach. Niby się kłócili, a jednak wręcz kochali. Jak stare dobre małżeństwo. Sama chciałaby mieć takiego przyjaciela, jakim był John Watson. Bez wahania oddałby za ciebie życie, wspierałby cię w trudnych chwilach… Sherlock miał szczęście. Ogromne.**

**-Lecę do pracy. Jakby co to w lodówce jest risotto-John chwycił klucze i założył na siebie kurtkę.**

**-Cześć-mruknął Holmes notując coś w czarnym notesie.**

**Po wyjściu Johna w salonie zapadła niezręczna cisza. Detektyw był zajęty eksperymentem i nie życzył sobie by ktokolwiek mu przeszkadzał a Kate nie miała ochoty rozmawiać. Pewnie zeszłaby na dół do swojego pokoju, gdyby nie głośny grzmot i odgłos uderzających kropel deszczu.**

**Powstrzymała jęknięcie. Nie znosiła burzy. Delikatnie mówiąc. Przeraźliwie jej się bała. Jakiś czas temu wyjechała z rodzicami na wakacje i zastała ich burza. Tak się bała, że poszła spać do łóżka mamy. To było z jakiś rok temu. Czuła się wtedy strasznie głupio.**

**Nie mogła pójść teraz na dół i siedzieć sama w pokoju.**

**Zaparzyła sobie herbatę, chwyciła pierwszą książkę która leżała na wierzchu (kryminał, oczywiście) i zabrała się do czytania.**

**Co jakiś czas przyłapywała detektywa na tym, że pilnie się w nią wpatruje. Jakby oczekiwał, że coś powie lub sobie pójdzie. Odejść nie miała zamiaru. Ale odezwać się…**

**-Myślałam na początku, że jest Moriartym-powiedziała cicho-Ale… to by do niego nie pasowało. Tak bezpośrednio…**

**-On woli działać z ukrycia-odezwał się mężczyzna jeszcze ciszej-Ukrywa się w cieniu, nigdy się nie angażuje. I na tym polega jego sekret. Nikt nie wie kim jest, gdzie przebywa, czy używa prawdziwego nazwiska… Najlepszą bronią jest strach.**

**Zauważyła, że gdy mówił o Napoleonie zbrodni coś się w nim zmieniło. Zbladł, zacisnął rękę w pięść. Uważnie zastanawiał się nad wypowiedzeniem każdego słowa. Jakby ktoś ich obserwował.**

**Sherlock Holmes się bał.**

**-Myślisz… że mógłby to zrobić? -mówiła szeptem-Wysłałby ludzi by cię szpiegowali? Kontrolowałby każdy twój ruch?**

**-Pewnie już to zrobił. Wtedy na basenie… -grymas wykrzywił mu twarz, z trudem wspominał przerażenie jakie wtedy czuł –Wtedy powiedział, że mnie spali. Nie zabije, tylko spali. I zrobi to. To dlatego śledzę ciebie i Johna...**

**Z lekka ją zamurowało. Skoro samochód należał do starszego Holmesa, to jak Sherlock to zrobił?**

**-Sieć bezdomnych-odparł, jakby czytał jej w myślach-Już raz wykorzystał osoby na których mi zależało, by do mnie dotrzeć do mnie. Nie może zrobić tego znowu.**

**I znowu ta niezręczna cisza. Nie wiedziała co powiedzieć. Holmesowi na niej zależało. Była jedną z niewielu osób, którym ufał. Tylko dlaczego wybrał akurat ją?**

**Odchrząknął, i odezwał się już głośniej:**

**-Tak więc… Burza już się skończyła. Idź na dół.**

**Kate wstała z fotela i podeszła do drzwi. Jednak po chwili zatrzymała się gwałtownie i odwróciła w stronę detektywa.**

**-Skąd wiedziałeś, że boję się burz?- spytała**

**Nie odpowiedział, lecz obdarzył ją jednym ze swoich sarkastycznych uśmieszków.**

**Też się uśmiechnęła.**

**Szybko zeszła na dół, więc nie słyszała kiedy Sherlock szepnął:**

**-Uważaj na siebie.**

**Przez chwilę siedział i zastanawiał się nad tym, co powiedział. Lecz po chwili chwycił skrzypce i pogrążył się w świecie muzyki.**


End file.
